mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spahk: The Official Comic
Spahk: The Official Comic is a DeviantArt comic if Mr. Yokai can get one. However, it might be a tough going on trying to evade getting copyrights. Characters The Characters will be released by release order. Grand Spahk.PNG|Spahk Koopa Troopa.png|A Koopa Which Only Stares (New) Goomba.png|Baddy Cham Pul Dumbledart.png|Dumbledart Fiyaaaa.png|Voldartmort Striker Bones.jpg|Striker Bones (New) Bauer.png|Bauer Awctobamber.PNG|Awctobamber Planned Comics *Shat Up, Strikers - The introdcution of Striker Bones (otherwise known as Paraboniac the 3rd). It shows Spahk facing off Wario and Petey, Essentially knocking them both out, except Striker Bones. *Get Movin' - Spahk meets a Koopa who essentially does not do anything but stare at people. In the end the Koopa challenges Dublo to a tennis match. *The Sorcerer's Darts - An Archmage named Dumbledart fights a Wizard Lord Phoenix named Voldartmort. Spahk tries to help. *A Wild Awctobamber Comes - Awctobamber tries to "help" the Elemental Deity series. Mr. Yokai might release this one first, in hopes to make PhuiJL see. Expectations are... **Characaters ***Spahk ***Awctobamber ***Jotom ***Albia ***Daigara ***The Guy Awctobamber stole from (Possibly Phui) **Transcript ***Jotom: Hey Spahk! ***Spahk: Yeah? ***Jotom: Can you draw us? ***Spahk: Uhh.. okay! ***Awctobamber: LEAVE IT UP TO ME CAUSE I'M GOING TO CHANGE YOUR LOOKS! ***Albia: GOOD! ***(Awctobamber shoots a "Pose Changing Goo") ***Awctobamber: Wow! It worked! ***(picture of someone's art of Jotom, Albia, Daigara with two made-up Elemental Deities which are Red and Blue) ***Spahk: IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T STEAL SOMEONE'S ART! ***The Elemental Deities are mad ***Daigara: WE SHALL BEAT YOU UP! ***Awctobamber: U-uhm... ***(awctobamber gets beaten up along with the guy which he stole the art from) ***(awctobamber is shown really injured) ***Awctobamber: I really hate people. *Let's Spahk - Just like his debut appearance, Spahk fights Arms fighters. *Let's Spahk AGAIN - Just like Let's Wrassle Again, it is not actually wrestling, but rather "house wrestling". *Spahk VS Awctobamber - Similar to Mario VS Wario, except with Spahk and Awctobamber. **Characters ***Spahk ***Byte (Comic Debut) ***Awctobamber ***Munch (Comic Debut) ****The Bad Guys *****Ecolo *****Cagney Carnation *****Goopy Le Grande *****Bowser Jr. *****NICE Wood Man *****Ganondorf *****Bubble Man *****Blast Man *****Helix *****Hot Roderick *****Ashley *****B.A.D **Transcript ***Spahk: ALRIGHT AWCTOBAMBER HAS DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE! HE'S TRYING TO LOOK LIKE THE GOOD GUY! LET'S GET REVENGE!!!! ***Spahk: LET'S FIGHT! ***Ecolo: WELL I AM YOUR FIRST OPPONENT! ***Spahk: You're too easy, cuz I'm going to do TRIGGER YOU! ***(throws Gamma-Killa-Green-San) ***Ecolo gets TRIGGERED!! ***Spahk: Now let's throw this RINGO LOOK-A-LIKE! ***(throws a Ringo look-a-like which turns out to be Mr. Osomatsu version of Ringo) ***Ecolo gets TRIGGERED SO MUCH!!! ***(throws more Mr. Osomatsu stuff at Ecolo) ***Ecolo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ***(ecolo suddenly becomes an unusual version of himself) ***Unusual Ecolo: REVENGE BY THROWING THE THINGS AT YOU! ***(throws all the Mr. Osomatsu stuff at Spahk) ***(spahk dodges) ***Cagney Carnation: SO YOU GO INTO MY TERRITORY EH?! LET'S- ***(cagney carnation gets hit by the Mr. Osomatsu stuff and dies) ***Unusual Ecolo: YOU'RE GONNA- ***(spahk punches Unusual Ecolo with a Whammer) ***Goopy Le Grande: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FOREST! ***Spahk: Just clearin' out the bad guys! ***Goopy Le Grande: LET'S GET PUNCHIN'! ***Spahk: LUNCHIN'! WHAT A GOOD IDEA! (punches Goopy Le Grande til he dies and throws him into an oven) ***Bowser Jr.: HA HO! YOU WON'T KILL ME! ***Spahk: I will by LOBBING THIS POOR THING AT YOU! ***(bowser jr. soon starts attempting to punch Spahk) ***Spahk: GOTTA RUN FAST CUZ NOW BOWSER JR'S SHOOTING FIREBALLS FROM HIS FISTS- WAIT THOSE ARE DRAGONS! ***(bowser jr. burns Nice Wood Man as Nice Wood Man smashes Bowser Jr.) ***Nice Wood Man: youre not nice ***(spahk punches Nice Wood Man in the face) ***Spahk: JUST BECAME NICE! ***Spahk: Heck Ganondorf! ***Ganondorf: YEAH I'M PRETTY DARN STRONG! ***Spahk: Are you strong enough to hurt a Nweve Shield? ***Ganondorf: OH NO! MY WEAKNESS! ***Ganondorf: MEAT SHIELDS WHICH CONSIST OF KID RELATED STUFF! ***Spahk: What about... DORA?! ***Ganondorf: Yeah I can punch her. ***Spahk: CAN YOU PUNCH THREE TRYPLOS?! ***(the three tryplos land on Ganondorf) ***Spahk submerges in water ***Spahk: BUBBLE MAN?! ***Bubble Man: Yeah I'm going to kill you with BUBBLES! ***(bubble man spams bubble lead on spahk but spahk takes no damage) ***Spahk: BUBBLES ARE NOT HARMFUL! ***Bubble Man: WAIT WHAT. ***Spahk: Welcome to real life, Bubble Man! ***Spahk: I'll help you, though. (fills bubble man with bubble foam which contains harmful chemicals) ***Bubble Man: Thanks. ***Bubble Man soon dies ***Spahk: Harmful Chemical also include ROBOT-MASTER DESTROYING CHEMICALS! ***Blast Man: Wanna DIE?! ***Spahk: Blast Man, get out of underwater! ***Blast Man: Why? ***Spahk: BECAUSE! ***Blast Man: Fine. (gets out of the water) ***Spahk: FIST DROP!!! (fist drops blast man back into the water) ***Helix soon comes in ***Spahk: HELIX DO YOU REMEMBER?! ***Helix stares at Spahk ***Spahk sucks up Helix effortlessly, since he's GOO! ***Spahk: Now what? ***Spahk: HOT RODERICK?! ***Hot Roderick: Yeah are you ready to be PUNK'D?! ***Spahk: LET'S RIDE MY CAR! ***(spahk rides his car) ***(hot roderick throws a barrel of wrenches) ***(spahk punches 'em all) ***Hot Roderick: WAIT WHAT- (gets punked by all of them) ***Spahk: THINK NEXT- ***Ashley: I challenge you... to some microgames. ***Spahk: Not until I jumpscare you! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ***Ashley faints ***Spahk: OH NO IT'S A BAD! ***A BAD is shown ***Spahk: NOT TO FEAR I WILL WEAR PLASMA GLOVES AND BECOME POPFIZZ! ***(spahk becomes popfizz and shoots plasmas at the BAD, killing the BAD) ***Spahk: NOW LET'S FIGHT YOU AWCTOBAMBER! ***Awctobamber: OH NO! I MUST RELEASE MY MUNCH! ***(throws his Munch in) ***(spahk shoots munch's head off but the effects wear off) ***Awctobamber: I'M GOING TO BE FAIR. (wears unfair stuff) ***Spahk: That's not fair! ***Awctobamber: D'OH ***Spahk: THIS IS FAIR! ***Spahk: Hedlok beats Awctobamber ***(byte bursts out of nowhere and beats up awctobamber hard) ***Spahk: Yeh I WIN! Don't try and be the cool guy 'round MEH. Other Possible comics are... *Spahk But It's in the 90's - What it says. *Happy Chirstween/Hallomas - People mix up CHRISTMAS with HALLOWEEN!!! It's not Awctobamber or Jack's fault... SO HE DID IT?! *Loud House CROSSOVER?! - Spahk meets Loud House. *Savin' Fairy Tales from DUMB STUFF - When Lyca just wants to release A Season 5 for Sonic Boom, Shrek unexpectedly meets Ecolo, Alice gets attacked by King Dice, when Ingil summons Bloons to attack the Frozen Movie, Greap unexpectedly replaces Jack Skellington, Julia seems to appear in Toy Story, Pincchio becomes an internet troll, Savagemon replaces the Big Bad Wolf with Bowser, Numberblocks suddenly landing into the world of Goldilocks, and even when Question Hound is fine with a fire, WHO WILL SAVE 'EM ALL?! Spahk, right? YEP! **This is the first appearence of Savagemon. *But... WHAT IF THEY SWAPPED BODIES?! - In this comic, Awctobamber is the good guy, with Spahk as the bad guy. People get confused 'bout this... CUZ YOU ALREADY KNOW I GUESS! *My Nyan - Numba One Hotdog's Nyandragon hates him!!! *SPRingo - Ringo joins the Arms tournament... AS SHADOW!!! *Spahk's Other Rivals - Spahk disguises people who try and rip his popularity his off, OTHER than Awctobamber. *Yu Suck - Spahk goes to a haunted house for Halloween... ONLY TO REALIZE IT'S NOT HALLOWEEN! *Super Brittle Monkey - Spahk tells all 5/#/# Ice Monkeys how weak they are and why they need to improve. *Final Comic Possible... Implosion of Awesomeness - Spahk goes back to all those grand comics til he says bye to everybody. Made Comics #Missing Chetta - The first comic. Burnard wonders where Chetta is. #*Characters #**Spahk (Debut) #**Burnard (Debut) #**Chetta (Debut) #**Awctobamber (Debut) #Problem Fixing 101 - When Spahk finds out about Yu & Rei wanting to swap bodies for one day, he tries to find a solution to it. #*Characters #**Spahk #**Snax (Debut) #**Yu & Rei (Debut) #Spahk Kart - Spahk races with his ENEMEHS, or atleast with other racers. #*Characters* #Christmas Stuff - Spahk tells people what he does on Christmas #*Characters #**Spahk #**Baddy Cham Pul (Debut) #**Striker Bones (as Paraboniac the 3rd) (Debut) #**Yu & Rei #**Awctobamber #**The Sanitized (Debut) #**Spike (Debut) #**Mikey Spikey (Debut) #**Paper Spahk (Debut) #**Grubon (Debut) #**Clubbro (Debut) #**Snow Spahk (Debut) #**Stone Spahk (Debut) #**Max Darts (Debut) (*)Because it's stuffed here's the characters. *Spahk as Mario *Baddy Cham Pul as Luigi *Arle as Peach *Rukbat as Daisy *Bauer as Yoshi *Terd as Toad *Ferks as Koopa Troopa *Paraboniac the Third as Shy Guy *Fuse Man as Baby Mario *Esquardo as Baby Luigi *Young Arle as Baby Peach *Sanic as Baby Daisy *Fishy Boopkins as Bowser *Byte as Donkey Kong *Awctobamber as Wario *Tontakeek as Waluigi